Dipan
The most prosperous kingdom in all of Midgard. A cut above the rest in military and magical might. Dipan is an island kingdom that existed in the northeast of Midgard, but has fallen into ruin. It is featured in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria as a dungeon, but is also instrumental to the plot, as the location of the Time Machine. History Valkyrie Profile Dipan has been reduced to a mass of ruins, inhabited only by the vengeful spirits of King Barbarossa, the Three Mages and the hordes of Undead they have summoned for their fight against the gods. Lenneth visits the city to cleanse it, only to find herself transported to the time of Barbarossa's execution when she unwittingly uses the Time Machine. This allows her to understand the history of Dipan and the tragic impact the gods have had on it. Her visit allows her to lay Barbarossa's soul to rest, by locating Queen Malabeth in her hiding place within the castle and retrieving his crown from her. She then travels back to her own time, returns the crown to its rightful owner and faces the Three Mages in battle. After Ragnarok, Lezard uses the Time Machine in Dipan to travel back to the time of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, thus setting its events in motion. Hrist notably later regrets not having destroyed the Machine, considering the consequences. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Dipan is a flourishing country, ruled by King Barbarossa and Queen Malabeth. Unfortunately, tragedy strikes the kingdom when Silmeria rebels against Odin and undergoes an imperfect Sovereign's Rite, finding herself awake within the body of Princess Alicia, the sole heiress to the throne of Dipan. As a result, the Princess is believed mad by most of the household, sent away to an undisclosed location (in reality, a manor near Crell Monferaigne) and proclaimed dead. King Barbarossa, fully aware of what really ails his daughter, decides to concoct a plan to free Dipan from the tyranny of the gods, which has stifled the lives of ordinary people and turned Alicia into an outcast. With the help of the Three Mages, Walther, Gyne and Dallas, he researches the Sovereign's Rite and creates a Time Machine, but is ultimately executed by Hrist when his transgressions become too much for Odin to tolerate. Dipan is destroyed and deserted by its remaining citizens, and Hrist secures the Time Machine. Shop Items Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapter 2 Weapons: Rapier, Two-Handed Sword, Crossbow, Ruby Mace Armour: Silver Sallet, Leather Mail, Chainmail, Cloak, Gauntlet, Leather Glove, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Union Plume, Holy Water, Spectacles Accesories: Blue Apple Creation: Poison Check, Stun Check Chapters 4-5 (Travelling Merchant) Weapons: Shamshir, Frostbane, Holy Sword, Striking Sword, Claymore, Vainslayer, Long Bow, Composite Longbow, Infinity Rod Armour: Duel Helm, Valor Helm, Metal Crown, Olive Crown, Cuirass, Duel Armor, Valor Armor, Silver Cloak, Supreme Garb, Duel Guarder, Duel Greaves, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots, Suede Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum, Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem, Ice Gem, Thunder Gem, Earth Gem, Holy Gem, Shadow Gem, Prism Gem, Spectacles Accessories: Beryl Bracelet, Blue Bronze Mirror, Blue Doll, Red Cherry, Ruby-Eyed Bee Creation: Falchion, Ignite Sword, Spear "Basilisk", Holy Rod, Rune Crown, Icicle Plate, Leather Cloak, Goddess Pendant, Curse Check, Paralyze Check, Shadow Crystal, Prime Elixir, Foolproof Trinket, Bird Ring N.B. In Chapter 5, the Travelling Merchant is only available after the first visit to the Forest of Spirits. Treasure Valkyrie Profile *Eye of Heaven *Dark Savior *Ranseur *Triple Distress *Neckless Doll *Burgundy Flask *Invoke Feather *Estoc *Reflect Sorcery *Ether Scepter *Nightshade *Mystic Cross *Concentration *Ruin's Fate *Rust-red Circlet *Dragoon Tyrant Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapter 2 *Union Plume (in town) *Leather Boots *Dwarf Tincture *Union Plume *700 OTH *Crossbow *Double-check *1,200 OTH *Flare Gem *Crest Estoc *Hildr's Sword Chapter 4 *Expert's Experience x3 Enemies Valkyrie Profile *Harpy *Victory *Lifestealer *Wise Sorcerer *Evil Eye *Walther - BOSS *Gyne - BOSS *Dallas - BOSS *Barbarossa - BOSS Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapter 2 *Skeleton Soldier (Unholy) *Goblin (Demon) *Warning Jewel (Magic) *Living Armor (no race) *Primordial Ooze (Giant, Plant, Unholy) - BOSS Chapter 4 *Walther (Magic) and Gyne (Magic) - (BOSS) *Hrist (Divine) and Arngrim (no race) - (BOSS) Chapters 5-6 *Capricorn (Beast) *Capricorn Leader (Beast) *Holy Order (Divine) *Gentleman (Magic) Miscellaneous Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *The second poem for the tri-Emblem sidequest is situated in Dipan during Chapter 2. This is the only missable poem of the lot, so you need to make sure to read it before entering Dipan Castle. *One of the houses in town contains a book about Yggdrasil. Another one contains a book about Celes and Phyress. Category: Locations Category:Dungeon Category:Town